gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Spyre
(formerly) |Vassals = House Thaller House Stanton House Kydd |Religion = Drowned God |Image = House-Spyre-Main-Shield.PNG |Military = Raven Fleet ~20,000 warriors |Cadets = House Spyre of Ravenholm House Spyre of Anchorpoint House Spyre of the Cairns House Spyre of Kyman's Rest |Founder = Sterlon Spyre |Weapon = }} House Spyre of the Grimfort 'is a noble house from the Iron Islands. They are one of the primary vassals sworn to House Greyjoy of Pyke. Their seat is the Grimfort, a castle located on the island of Spyral, which they also rule entirely. The head of the house is the Lord of Spyral, to which Lord Ryden Spyre holds the title. The Spyres are also Stewards of Pyke, which they have been since the time of House Hoare. During the time of House Greyiron, the Spyres ruled as kings of Spyral independently for centuries. When the Hoares came to power, they conquered the island of Spyral and forced the Spyres to bend the knee. Ever since, they are counted as being one of the richest - if not ''the ''richest - families on the Iron Islands. House Spyre's sigil is traditionally a silver hatchet in a black castle on a red field. Their house motto is "'Wealth of the Sea". They command the Raven Fleet, harbored at Ravenholm - a port controlled by their cadet branch, House Spyre of Ravenholm. The Raven Fleet is the second largest fleet in the Iron Islands, after the Iron Fleet. History Background House Spyre is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Greyjoy of Pyke. They occupy the island of Spyral, a large island located west from Pyke. Spyral is one of the larger Iron Islands, but due to its proximity from the other islands it's largely been isolated. The Spyres styled themselves Kings of Spyre during the Age of Heroes and the reign of House Greyiron. Unlike the other ironborn of that time, who styled themselves as elective salt and rock kings, the Kings of Spyre were hereditary and are generally regarded as more powerful. They subjugated the other rock and salt kings on Spyral, including the Thallers, the Stantons, and the Kydds. The Spyres lost their independence when House Hoare came to power. To unify all of the Iron Islands, they conquered Spyral and forced the Spyres to bend the knee. To solidify the subjugation, a daughter of House Spyre was wed to a Hoare, and the Spyres were given the position of Steward of Pyke. The Spyres fought Aegon the Conqueror during the War of Conquest, setting a large portion of his fleet ablaze off the coast of the Arbor. Aegon responded by sending his sister Visenya to burn the Raven Fleet, forcing the Spyres to capitulate and betray the Hoares. When Harrenhal fell, the Spyres were among the ironborn houses who elected House Greyjoy to replace House Hoare. The head of the house is Ryden Spyre, a loyal vassal of House Greyjoy and a famed captain. The Spyres fought for the Greyjoys during the infamous Greyjoy Rebellion. The Spyres suffered large casualties but remained intact, however. The Spyres are considered to be one of the best sailors in the Seven Kingdoms. Instead of an ancestral weapon, the Spyres have kept an ancestral battleship named Red Lady. Simultaneously, the Spyres are also one of the richest houses in the Iron Islands, having enough wealth to supply the Greyjoys with a massive fleet of their own. Relationships Members * Lord Ryden Spyre, Lord of Spyral and captain of the Red Lady. Head of the house. ** His eldest son, Captain Koryn Spyre, captain of the Damned Whore. ** His second son, Captain Gerrad Spyre, captain of the Maidstone. ** His eldest daughter, Captain Thalina Spyre, captain of the Golden Fear. ** His second daughter, Captain Taryne Spyre, captain of Aegon's Bane. ** His third and youngest son, Lawren Spyre, called "Lawren Landfucker", a pirate and reaver. Sworn to House Spyre * House Thaller * House Stanton * House Kydd Household and allies * Cedric Merlyn, master-at-arms and first mate of the Red Lady. Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the Iron Islands Category:House Spyre Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Fanon houses